Por que te gusta?
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Mi primer fic yaoi...espero que les guste, dejenme por favor review, bueno, este es un Koukeru **HISTORIA TERMINADA**
1. Mi mejor amigo

Por que te gusta??

La pequeña Hikari estaba viendo a su mejor amigo Tk jugar baloncesto, ya llevaba mas de medio año jugando en el equipo, ella se quedaba a esperarlo cuando tenía practica, Kari estaba realmente aburrida sentada en las gradas, la verdad no le hacia ninguna gracia estar sentada por una hora, al principio era divertido, puesto que Tk la saludaba a menudo, pero ahora que era un casi profesional no tenia tiempo para saludarla, todos le pedían muchos trabajos para el equipo.

-Kari cuidado-grito Tk 

Kari no lo escucho, siguió sumida en sus pensamientos

-KARI-

la joven salió de sus pensamientos, miro al frente, venía un balón de básquet, si no se quedaba le daría un buen golpe, pero como fue tan rápido solo cerro los ojos, al no sentir nada abrió los ojos, se sorprendió por que vio a Tk, él lo había detenido pero con su cuerpo

-Tk-dijo ella como susurro

El joven puso sus manos en su estomago y cayo de rodillas al piso, cerro los ojos fuertemente, empezó a balbucear algo que no se le escuchaba, Tk estuvo así un rato, hasta que se levanto, aun con una mano en su estomago, volteo a ver a Kari y le sonrió 

-Estas bien?-dijo el con ternura

-Si-dijo Kari sorprendida

-Que bien-

"Cómo puede preocuparse por mí si recibió un golpe muy duro en su estomago?"pensó confundida la joven

-Muy bien, Tk estas bien?-pregunto el entrenador

Tk asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno entonces...a las regaderas-

Kari miro como Tk se iba con algo de dificultad a bañarse, ella se sintió muy mal, se sentó y miro fijamente el piso, así estuvo un rato

-Vamonos-dijo Tk 

Kari alzo la mirada y asintió, los dos iban caminando en silencio, Hikari se sentía muy incomoda, lo que hizo Tk por ella en la practica...le pareció tierno por parte de él, ahora que lo veía detenidamente, Tk ya no era un pre-adolescente de 11 años, ahora tenía 14 y había cambiado, era mas alto, tenía mas fuerza y sus músculos de su abdomen ya se le habían marcado con tanto ejercicio que hacia en las practicas.

-Kari..no te preocupes..no me paso nada-dijo Tk para romper el hielo

-Eh?-Kari salió de sus pensamientos-bueno, es que el golpe fue muy duro-

-No te preocupes, con las practicas y todos los golpes que me he dado en el pasado, mi cuerpo se acostumbro de cierta forma- 

-Ya veo-dijo algo triste 

-Bueno..ya me voy-dijo Tk dirigiéndose por otro camino

"Por que me puse a pensar en esas cosas...se que Tk a cambiado..pero...es que.....me lleva no se ni que pensar" pensó Kari mientras veía como Tk se alejaba

Tk iba caminando no quería hacer otra cosa que llegar a su casa y recostarse en su cama, le mintió a Kari, se sentía muy mal, no sabía si llegaba a su casa, lo que presentía era cierto, no llego si no se desmayo en medio de una calle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tk despertó y lo primero que vio fue el techo de color blanco, Tk al darse cuenta mas o menos lo que pasaba se levanto de golpe, mirando a todos lados confundido

-No te levantes aun.....estas muy débil-

-Koushiro-pronuncio el joven asombrado 

-Te encontré tirado en medio de una calle-dijo él acercándose a Tk

-Gracias-Tk se sonrojo, lo extraño para él es que nunca se había sonrojado de esa forma con Koushiro cerca de él 

-Bueno, cuando te encontré estaba con Jou y me dijo que te pusiera unas vendas en tu abdomen-

Koushiro le quito la playera a Tk, dejándola aun lado de la cama, tomo una venda y se la empezó a poner a Tk 

"Que cálido se siente el abdomen de Tk"pensó Koushiro sonrojado

"Me gusta que él tenga sus manos en mi abdomen...pero...por que????"pensó Tk sonrojado

-Listo-

-Gracias...Koushiro-

-De nada..para eso estamos los amigos-

-Bueno si no te importa....dormiré un rato, es que me duele mucho la cabeza-

-Claro Tk, no te preocupes estas en tu casa-

-Gracias-

Tk se recostó suavemente en la cama de Koushiro, y se quedo profundamente dormido, Izzy se le quedo viendo detenidamente, le gustaba ver a Tk relajado 

"Que lindo se ve cuando duerme" pensó Izzy acercándose al rostro de Tk 

-Si supieras...cuanto...cuanto..te...amo...takeru-kun-

Koushiro se acerco más al rostro de Tk y le dio un beso en los labios, luego fue bajando a su cuello, su pecho, con una de sus manos empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón a Tk, pero dudo en hacer, miro a Tk dormido, se veía tan tranquilo, como un niño de 8 años

-No puedo hacerlo...si lo hago sería aprovecharme de él.....prefiero su amistad antes que nada-dijo en voz baja Koushiro separándose de Tk-Perdóname-dijo esto saliendo del cuarto 

Cuando Koushiro salió de la habitación, Tk abrió los ojos

-Yo quería que siguieras...Koushiro....lo estabas haciendo bien....por que también te amo-diciendo esto se quedo dormido

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

Pero que es eso?? No me juzguen es mi intento de fic yaoi, bueno es mi primer fic yaoi y como que no me gusto mucho, por favor déjenme review, los necesito, para ver si continuo este intento fracasado de fic (o será por que no me gusto a mi?? ¬¬) 

Bueno hasta la proxima 


	2. Te amo Takeru

Por que te gusta?

Kari seguía caminando rumbo a su casa, la verdad es que estaba preocupada por Takeru, ese golpe si que fue duro, sabía que Tk le había mentido

-Por que me mentiste?-dijo como susurro

-Espérate Tai-se escucho una voz masculina detrás de unos arbustos

-Que tiene?-

-Que te esperes nada mas-

Kari miro a los arbustos, mientras escuchaba la voz de su hermano y otra voz que se la hacía familiar, pero no la reconocía

-Tai!!! Quédate quieto!!!-

-Pero por que?-

-Tai si no recuerdas estamos en unos arbustos por la plaza de Odaiba un lugar publico-

-Y??-

-Como que y? Estamos en un lug...-

El joven no pudo seguir con la frase por que algo le había pasado, Kari quería saber por que esa voz le decía a su hermano que se detuviera, así que por curiosidad camino lentamente a los arbustos y lo que vio le dejo un tanto sorprendida

"Hermano!!!" pensó Kari puesto que estaba tan impresionada que no podía hablar

Cuando finalmente reacciono se retiro de ese lugar sonrojada, ella nunca imagino que su hermano pueda ser...o hacer....algo así 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Tk se levanto de la cama, aun que le dolía mucho tenía que hacerlo, cuando puso sus dos pies en el suelo y se levanto de golpe, por lógica perdió el equilibro y (como yo le digo) visito el suelo muy de cerca

Koushiro al escuchar ese sonido, fue inmediatamente a ver a Takeru, entro a la habitación y no lo encontró

-Takeru??...estas por ahí??-

-Si-dijo Tk débilmente 

-En donde que no te veo-

-tal vez si te quitaras de encima de mí...creo que me verías-

Koushiro bajo la mirada y se encontró a Tk..lo peor de todo es que Koushiro estaba parado encima de el

-Perdón-dijo Koushiro mientras se quitaba de encima

-No te preocupes-

-Déjame ayudarte a levantarte-

-No es necesario-

-Si lo es, recárgate en mi-

Tk puso sus manos en los hombros de Koushiro para recargarse, Tk se había levantado, ahora quería caminar, pero al dar el primer paso, perdió nuevamente el equilibrio, pero esta vez Koushiro lo agarro para que no " visitara el suelo"

-Estas bien-

-Sí-

Koushiro tenía muy cerca el rostro de Tk, él podía sentir la respiración de Takeru, Koushiro y Tk se sonrojaron, ninguno sabía que hacer en ese momento, pero en eso Takeru puso la iniciativa, se empezó acercar a la cara de Koushiro cerrando los ojos, Koushiro al ver la intención de Tk también se acerco a Takeru, estaban a pocos milímetros de besarse, pero Koushiro se separo, Tk al ver lo que hizo Koushiro no se dio por vencido, con su mano izquierda tomo la nuca de Koushiro y acerco su rostro para besarlo, su intento si valió la pena, por que los dos estaban fundidos en un beso, Koushiro no pudo cerrar los ojos, podía ver a Tk con los ojos cerrados pero el no podía cerrarlos, después de un rato Koushiro cerro también los ojos y se dejo llevar por Tk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari llego a su casa, y se fue directamente a su cuarto, se recostó boca abajo

-Por que me pasa esto?? Por que pienso tanto en Tk? Por que me encontré en esa forma a mi hermano?-se cuestiono la chica 

-Hola...existe vida inteligente aquí?-

Kari salió de sus pensamientos, ase dirigió a la puerta y vio a Mimi 

-Mimi que haces aquí??-dijo ella parpadeando dos veces

-Pues estaba muy aburrida en los EU así que vive, como no encontré a Matt me vine para acá-

-Ya veo-

-Te sucede algo Kari-san?-

-Por que lo dices?-

-Te ves algo confundida-

-Bueno...como eres la única aquí, te contare, ven vamos a mi cuarto ahí te lo explicare todo con calma-

Las dos jovencitas se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Kari

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushiro estaba enfrente de su computador, escribiendo mails para sus amigos, puesto que conoció muchos cuando fue con Kari a avisar a todos los niños elegidos que les ayudaran en su misión, en eso llego Takeru y lo abrazó 

-Pasa algo  Takeru-dijo Koushiro cerrando los ojos 

-No-dijo él acercándose mas a Koushiro-Solo quiero estar contigo-

-Takeru te amo-

-y yo a ti Izzy-

Los dos se besaron tiernamente, eso es a lo que yo llamo un amor puro

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bueno..con imaginación esta la segunda parte...creo que me quedo muy chafa, bueno en el próximo capitulo explicare que vio Kari...aun ya se lo empezaran a imaginar 

Bueno, por favor déjenme review, por favor


	3. La platica y la sorpresa

Por que te gusta?

En una habitación se encontraban Kari y Mimi tomando té y conversando

-Entonces ya descubrimos que te gusta Takeru-dijo Mimi tomando un poco de su té

La pequeña Kari asintió con la cabeza algo sonrojada 

-Bueno, ahora cuéntame...que fue lo que viste en unos arbustos en la plaza de Odaiba-le dijo sonriendo

-Pues yo.....-dijo Kari mirando al piso

***********************Inicio del Flash Back********************************

Kari estaba caminando a su casa, hasta que escucho ruidos en unos arbustos

-Espérate Tai-dijo una voz masculina detrás de los arbustos

-Que tiene?-

-Que te esperes nada mas-

Kari miro confundida los arbusto, uno de ellos era su hermano

-Tai!!! Quédate quieto!!!-

-Pero por que?-

-Tai si no lo recuerdas estamos en unos arbustos por la plaza de Odaiba un lugar publico-

-Y??-

-Como que y? Estamos en un lug...-

El joven no pudo seguir con la frase por que algo le había pasado, Kari quería saber por que esa voz le decía a su hermano que se detuviera, así que por curiosidad camino lentamente a los arbustos y lo que vio le dejo un tanto sorprendida

"Hermano!!!" pensó Kari puesto que estaba tan impresionada que no podía hablar

Kari había visto a Tai estaba encima de Matt, a su hermano sin su playera besando a Matt, Tai le estaba desabrochando la camisa a Matt mientras que este lo abrasaba

Cuando finalmente reacciono se retiro de ese lugar sonrojada, ella nunca imagino que su hermano pueda ser...o hacer....algo así 

*****************************Fin del flash Back******************************

-Así que fue eso lo que viste-dijo Mimi con toda calma mientras tomaba un poco de su té

-Si-respondo Kari sonrojada

-Y te sientes mal por haber visto a tu hermano en....esa situación?-

-Pues...nunca me imagine que mi hermano..siendo HOMBRE le gustaría estar con Yamato que es otro HOMBRE-

-Y por eso tienes que sobresaltar el "hombre"-

-Pues es que...no se me dio...asco-

-Bueno...y a quien no?-dijo bebiendo té-Pero debes entender que Tai ama a Matt y Matt ama a Tai, a ellos no les importa  lo que piensen las demás personas...te habrás dado cuenta por que estaban detrás de unos arbustos-se detuvo un momento-Pero lo importante es que tu hermano es feliz-

-Pero...por que tuvo que ser mi hermano gay?-

-Bueno Kari, eso nadie lo puede explicar con detalles-

-Sabes...mi hermano me da ahora asco, lo odio-dijo Kari enojada

-Kari..-susurro Mimi

-Es un...degenerado..un imbecil, un perfecto idiota, es un..no tengo palabras para describir a mi hermano...es un.....-

Mimi no dejo continuar a Kari, puesto que ella le dio una cachetada

-No puedo creer que pienses así, tu hermano encontró el amor, tal vez no de una mujer, pero lo encontró, deberías alegrarte por que es feliz con alguien y que su amor es correspondido, es una desgracia que lo hayas averiguado de esa forma, pero que querías?? Por si no lo sabes también Koushiro esta enamorado de un hombre-

Kari no dijo nada, solo se puso su mano izquierda en su mejilla derecha

-Tu no puedes mandar a las personas, si un hombre se enamora de un hombre o si una mujer se enamora de una mujer, sus razones han de tener, me das lastima Kari que pienses de esa forma, por que con el amor no importa si eres hombre o mujer-fue lo ultimo que escucho Kari de Mimi por que ella ya se había ido

-Tal vez tenga razón-balbuceo la joven

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt se estaba arreglando la camisa

-Tai...eres un pervertido-dijo algo enojado Matt

-No me culpes-dijo Tai poniéndose la playera-tu empezaste primero-

-Pero tu le seguiste-

-Pero no puedes negarme que tu empezaste-

-Bueno, ok yo empecé, contento?-

-Siempre-le da un beso raído a Matt-bueno ya me voy le prometí a Sora que iría con ella al cine-

-Tai-

-No te pongas celoso Matt que ella solo es amiga-le dio otro beso 

-Bueno....si tú lo dices-

-Adiós-dijo Tai despidiéndose con la mano

-Me preocupa Tai....es que no se...tal vez Sora este enamorado de él-dijo Matt como murmullo

Tai iba corriendo a la casa de Sora repitiéndose "voy a llegar tarde y Sora me va a matar, voy a llegar tarde y Sora me va a matar" cuando iba a llegar se quedo impresionado por lo que vio en la esquina del edificio de Sora, había visto a Takeru y Koushiro tomados de la mano, Tai se quedo boquiabierta 

-Ese es Tk?????-dijo asombrado Tai-Esto no lo va a gustar a mi lobo-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Otro intento desesperado y fracasado por seguir con un fic yaoi, pero bueno...seguimos progresando, bueno déjenme reviews por favor

Hasta el próximo capitulo   


	4. La explicación de una buena amiga y quie...

Por que te gusta?

Tai se quedo impactado

-A mi lobo no le va a gustar nada de nada-mira su reloj-por dios!!! Sora me va a matar-dijo esto corriendo a toda velocidad

Tai llego al departamento de Sora, toco el timbre, y como ya se lo esperaba Sora estaba enojada esperándolo en la puerta

-Hola-dijo tímidamente Tai

-Llegas tarde-dijo ella en tono molesto 

-Lo sé pero es que...me encontré a Matt y se me hizo tarde...nos quedamos platicando..lo siento-

-Bueno...te la paso..nos vamos-

-Claro-

Los dos se fueron al cine, ninguno decía nada, Sora tenía que decirle algo a Tai, cuando llegaron vieron a que película podían entrar pero...

-TAICHI YAGAMI NO PODEMOS ENTRAR A NINGUNA POR QUE TODAS YA EMPEZARON-grito Sora furiosa

-Pero por que me gritas?-

-Y TODAVÍA PREGUNTAS....LLEGASTE TARDE Y YA NO ENTRAMOS A NINGUNA-dijo cerrando el puño en forma de amenaza

-De acuerdo fue mi culpa..mejor vamos por un helado y a comer..yo invito-

-TAI!!-cambiando su voz a una mas tierna y dulce-esta bien, si no hay otra alternativa vamos-dijo tomando el brazo de Tai

"ahora a esta que le pasa?" pensó Tai confundido

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari estaba sentada en su cama, la verdad es que Mimi tenía razón en todo, ella no quería aceptarlo

-Bueno, no me voy a quedar aquí para siempre-dijo mientras iba por sus zapatos-voy a buscar a Mimi le debo una disculpa-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Kari seguía pensando en eso, su hermano al fin de cuentas no tenia la culpa de enamorarse de su mejor amigo, las cosas suelen pasar así, además su hermano merecía la felicidad, ser jefe de un grupo de 7 niños fue pesado, sobre todo por que el solo tenía 11 años, luego siguió siendo el jefe, aun que todos pensaban que era Davis, pero no era cierto, Davis tomo el ejemplo de Tai, y Tai le sigue enseñando, el labor de su hermano no se había acabado aun

"Fui una egoísta, mi hermano debe de tener muchas presiones, es lógico que ahora quiere algo de paz...y amor" pensó Kari mientras sonreía

Kari encontró a Mimi tomando un helado en una banca del parque de Odaiba

-Mimi-exclamo Kari contenta

Mimi la miro y le saludo con la mano, Kari se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado

-Tienes razón Mimi-dijo Kari mirando el cielo-Mi hermano merece ser feliz-volteo a ver a Mimi quien seguía comiendo helado-Como pudiste entender todo esto?-

Mimi miro a Kari de reojo y siguió comiendo su helado, Kari se entristeció al no tener respuesta

-Estas ocupada ahora-

Kari dijo que no con la cabeza

-Que bueno, por que la historia toma algo de tiempo-

-Pues tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-dijo Kari mientras sonreía

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora bebía una naranjada, mientras veía a Tai fijamente, quien estaba comiendo una hamburguesa 

-Que sucede Sora-dijo antes de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa

-Pues...es que yo...tengo...algo..importante que decirte-

-Dime Sora soy todo oídos-   

-Pues es que...estoy enamorada de...alguien-

Tai al escuchar esto se le helo la sangre y dejo de comer, puso una cara mas seria

-La persona...a quien yo amo...es....es-

Tai solo rezaba en su interior que no diga su nombre, con eso le bastaba, no le importaba si digiera Miyako (Yolei) o su propia hermana (¬¬) el solo quería escuchar un nombre ajeno a el suyo 

-De...Yamato-

Tai se quedo inmóvil, con varias cosas pasando por su cabeza, como podía decirle a Sora su mejor amiga que Yamato era su novio??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari estaba esperando a Mimi quien había ido a comprar un helado para ella

-Por que tarda tanto?-

-Clama aquí estoy- dijo Mimi dándole su helado 

-Ahora si cuenta-dijo Kari emocionada

-Bueno...lo que pasa es que....como empezar?-

-Pues empieza por el principio-

-Creo que tienes razón-guardo silencio-Nadie sabe esto..con excepción de Tai y Yamato, pero.....hace 2 años vive a Odaiba...no sé donde estabas tu..pero me quede un día en tu casa...mientras paso esa noche...Tai....me beso....yo le correspondí ese beso....después de unos días empezamos a salir y yo sin darme cuenta me empecé a enamorar perdidamente de tu hermano...claro nadie lo noto por que salíamos a escondidas...para nosotros dos era divertido salir por las noches...se nos hacía algo así prohibido por todos......se nos hacía mágico.....pero al cabo de unos meses la magia se acabo...poco a poco hasta que no dejo rastro de que algo haya pasado entre Tai y yo.....yo me sentí muy mal al sentir tan indiferente a tu hermano..que hable con él.....el me dijo que se había enamorado de otra persona....le costro trabajo decírmelo....me dijo con estas mismas palabras _"Mimi perdóname pero yo amo a otra persona.....esa persona es....es...Matt"_ al escuchar esas palabras se me congelo el corazón-Mimi guardo silencio

-Y como reaccionaste-

-Pues..le dije que no importaba...que el estuviera feliz con eso me bastaba..por eso...no me gusta en la forma en que le hablaste de Tai...el es un buen chico.....solo que encontró el amor pero de su mismo sexo..no puedes culparlo-

-Mimi...muchas gracias-

-De nada-dijo ella sonriéndole

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushiro miraba a Takeru, él estaba dormido, a Koushiro le pareció ver a un ángel dormido, la sombra de los árboles lo cobijaban, pero unos rayitos de sol no podía evitar pasar por los espacios entre las hojas, el pasto verde entre su cabello, su rostro mostraba paz y tranquilidad....donde estaban? En un rincón del parque de Odaiba, como escondidos de la demás gente..como llegaron ahí? Solo por un pequeño juego que invento Takeru....."sígueme, alcánzame y tendrás tu recompensa"  

-Takeru....estas despierto-dijo con ternura Koushiro

-No-contesto Takeru con los ojos aun cerrados

-Entonces como me pudiste contestar-

-Ok, tu ganas estoy despierto-dijo mientras se levantaba y se recargaba sobre el hombro de Koushiro

Koushiro lo abrasó y miraron el horizonte

-Como creen que lo tomen los demás-pregunto Koushiro cerrando los ojos

-Pues..la verdad ahora no me importa...solo quiero estar contigo...mi Koushiro-

-Oye...te atrape pero no me diste mi recompensa...además que era la famosa recompensa según tu-dijo Koushiro mientras lo miraba de reojo

-Bueno..en eso tienes razón, no te he dado aun tu recompensa....ahora te la voy a dar-

Takeru se acerco a Koushiro hasta que lo beso primero tiernamente y luego ese beso se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya, ya esto esta muy empalagoso....pero bueno..se me ocurrió..como fue que se me ocurrió lo de Mimi..pues ni yo sé (y eso que YO soy la autora ¬¬U) bueno..por favor déjenme reviews...y espero que les este gustando 


	5. Que le digo?

Por que te gusta?

Kari estaba un poco confundida, pero eso que importaba ahora..ella quería ir con Takeru para decirle lo que ella siente por él, caminaba muy contenta hacía la casa de Tk, pero que sorpresa se encontró Tk, el estaba mirando el horizonte desde una banca, ella muy animada se acerco a él

-Hola-dijo Kari con una gran sonrisa

-Ah....hola Kari-le contesto su sonrisa

-Puedo sentarme?-

-Claro-

-Gracias-dijo Kari sentándose a lado de su amado 

Kari miro de reojo a Tk, a ella le pareció muy lindo ver a Tk así, mirando tranquilamente el horizonte con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro

-Y dime....te sientes mejor por el golpe?-pregunto Kari algo apenada

-Ah?...si...gracias-dijo Tk algo distraído

-Tk...quería decirte que yo-se sonrojo notablemente, pero no volteo a ver a Tk-que yo...yo..bueno...tu me...me-Kari volteo a ver a Tk-tu me...me...gustas mucho-dijo esto ultimo casi gritando y cerrando los ojos fuertemente

Tk no se esperaba esto, solo se quedo inmóvil mientras veía a la joven tranquilizarse la joven 

-Y no solo me gustas-agrego la joven-es que yo te quiero mucho-

Tk miro a Kari con ternura y le acaricio su cabello 

-Kari yo también te quiero-le dijo con ternura-pero solo te quiero como una hermana, Kari te quiero mucho enserio..Pero solo te puedo mirar como una hermana..por que yo amo a otra persona-

-A otra persona??-Kari bajo la mirada-Se puede saber quien fue la persona que te quito el corazón-

-No te va a gustar saber quien es-dijo Tk con seriedad

-Dime por favor...es todo lo que quiero saber-

Tk suspiro fuertemente...no podía decirle a su amiga que se había enamorado de un hombre...se lo iba a decir..pero era muy complicado

-Kari...yo fui la persona que le quito el corazón-dijo Koushiro apareciendo de repente

Kari miro a Koushiro un momento, se veía arrepentido por ello, Kari no pudo evitar llorar un poco...la verdad quería mucho a Tk y apreciaba mucho Koushiro

-Kari perdóname-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Koushiro, tu te enamoraste y eso es todo lo que puedo decir, Tk tienes que ser feliz con él-dijo Kari levantándose y limpiándose sus lagrimas-Koushiro has muy feliz a Tk-

-No te preocupes Kari...yo lo cuidare muy bien-

-Eso lo sé y Tk..... solo quería que supieras que te quiero mucho y no olvides esos momentos que compartimos juntos desde los 8 años, ni tampoco olvides nuestro encuentro, ni nuestra segunda aventura en el digimundo..por que fue la primera aventura que la inicie y la termine...Koushiro siempre me agradaste...aun que siempre estabas en tu computadora...fuiste un gran amigo de mi hermano..los dos se merecen lo mejor...adiós-después de decir esto se fue

Kari mientras caminaba no pudo evitar llorar amargamente por lo que había descubierto

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai no sabía como explicarle a Sora "ESO" que tenía con Yamato, era verdaderamente importante que ella lo supiera..pero como es su amiga no quería lastimarla

-Sora...yo...yo.....-

-Tai por favor no me digas-dijo Sora desviando la mirada-ya lo sé-

-En serio???-dijo Tai nervioso

-Si-dijo ella con firmeza-Estas enamorado de mí-

Tai se cayo de la silla

"Ella cree que estoy enamorado de ella..ahora que hago???? Le sigo al juego o se lo niego y le digo que Yamato y yo somos..ESO"pensó Tai con una gotita en su cabeza

-Lo siento-dijo Sora arrepentida

-No te preocupes-dijo Tai levantándose-Que no estoy enamorado de ti-

-En serio?-dijo Sora con estrellitas en los ojos

-Si, no estoy enamorado de ti, solo te tengo mucho cariño, de ahí no pasa-dijo Tai mas relajado

-Que bueno....así no te puedo lastimar-dijo Sora después de un fuerte suspiro

-Pero....tengo algo que decirte.....es que-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari seguía llorando amargamente, no se dio cuenta pero su agujeta se había desabrochado, ella dio un paso mal y (como yo lo digo) visito al suelo...pero eso no le importo, por que siguió llorando 

-Y ahora por que lloras-dijo una voz femenina 

-Tk...es.....y Koushiro es......ellos dos son....-

-No lo sabías que ellos son pareja?-

-No y eso me duele-

-Pero no te quedes ahí, pronto lloverá, vente vamonos-

-Gracias Mimi-san-

-No hay de que-

Las dos jóvenes caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de Kari

-Ya cálmate Kari...no pasa nada...solo que es un amor no correspondido...lo superaras-dijo Mimi amablemente

-Tal vez tengas razón-

-Bueno adiós.......me voy a EU de nuevo-

Mimi ya se iba cuando de repente, Kari la tomo de la muñeca

-Mimi gracias por todo, eres buena amiga, te lo agradezco mucho-

Mimi le sonrió y la abrazo diciéndole al oído, "para eso estamos las amigas" , después de eso Mimi se fue, Kari subió rápidamente a su departamento para así..poder ella ser feliz...y para ello ella solo conocía una forma......

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola....bueno...como que no sé.....hay algo que no me gusta..pero bueno ustedes opinen..cómo me quedo este capitulo?? Espero que bien...bueno hasta la próxima, espero sus reviews, y muchas gracias a Mi Koushiro Yamato por dejar tus reviews 


	6. Una sorpresa y una gran discusión

Por que te gusta?

Sora se había ido, dejando al pobre de Tai en un gran problema, él estaba sentado en la banqueta resignado, tenía la mirada hacia abajo, no era capaz de apartarla del piso, no podía creer lo que había hecho con su mejor amiga

-Que te pasa?-dijo una voz masculina

-Nada....bueno...si....me pasa algo-

-Pues claro Tai, yo te conozco muy bien-

-Pero si te digo te vas a enojar-

-No me enojo-dijo el joven sentándose a lado de Tai

-Mi lobo, yo te conozco y te vas a enojar-

-Tai, me voy a enojar si no me dices lo que te pasa...y no se te ocurra decirme "ces lo que te pasa" por que te mato-

-De acuerdo lobo, tu ganas, tu ganas, pero...es algo larga la historia-

-No importa..tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-

-Bueno..lo que paso fue que......-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe iba caminado muy contento, había pasado su examen final, ahora casi termina su carrera, Joe pensó en visitar a Tai, ya que le había prometido ayudarle a estudiar para sus exámenes de aritmética, matemáticas y sociología (son las materias que tiene mi hermano) , como estaba cerca del departamento de Tai, se dirigió a su departamento, cuando llego noto que la puerta estaba abierta, Joe entro sigilosamente, miraba para todos lados...al parecer no había nadie

-Hola?-dijo casi como un susurro

Joe no obtuvo respuesta, solo escuchó algo que se cayo en la habitación de Kari, al escucharlo se acerco lentamente a la habitación, abrió la puerta con cuidado, miro para todos lados, hasta que se encontró un cuchillo con sangre en el escritorio, Joe se sorprendió, bajo la mirada hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo de Kari tirado, con un poco de sangre a su alrededor

-¡¡¡¡¡KARI!!!!!-  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushiro miro a Takeru, estaba muy serio, a Izzy no le gustaba ver a Tk así, aun que había rechazado a Kari, Tk no debía de ponerse así de serio

-Takeru?-dijo suavemente Koushiro

Takeru no le contesto, siguió sentado sin moverse mantenido la mirada en el suelo, Koushiro se preocupo mas, así que se acerco a Tk y lo abrazo

-Takeru...no lo tomes a mal...ella lo entendió-

-Es que...yo la lastime-dijo Takeru casi llorando

-Pero no eres el único hombre sobre la tierra que Kari amara, Kari piensa ahora que su mundo se derrumbo, pero poco a poco se dará cuenta que hay mas hombres en el mundo y se enamorara, y si su amor es correspondido ella será muy feliz..pero todo a su debido tiempo-

-Tienes razón.....ella es una chica muy fuerte....seguro encontrara a alguien-Takeru le regresaba el abrazo a Koushiro   

-Sé que aun estas preocupado.....pero...ahora no tienes que preocuparte por eso...por que existe un problema mayor-

-Cual?-

-Como le explicaremos a tu hermano, Yamato, que estamos juntos-

-Por dios-

-Bueno y que le diremos-

-Pues no se....luego veremos-

-Por que luego y no ahora?-

-Ya veras por que-

Takeru beso brevemente a Koushiro, como aun seguían en el parque Takeru se empezo a alejar de Koushiro

-Que haces?-pregunto confundido

-Tu solo sígueme y lo veras-dijo Takeru corriendo

-Oye espérame-dijo Koushiro corriendo detrás de él

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-QUE HICISPTE QUE?????-grito Matt sorprendido

-Perdón-dijo Tai bajando la cabeza

-CÓMO QUE SOLO ME PIDES "PERDON"?? ESTAS LOCO?-

-Matt...no grites-

-PERO QUE TE SUCEDE..ME ACABAS DE METER EN UN PROBLEMA-

-Te dije que te ibas a enojar....pero..no hacerle caso a Tai..por que como dices soy un idiota-

-Pues esta vez si tienes razón..por que actuaste como uno-dijo Matt tranquilizándose un poco

-Que querías que hiciera??? Es mi amiga y esta enamorada de ti...no podía decirle-dijo Tai desviando la mirada, no quería encontrase con la de Yamato

-Pero lo que hiciste fue peor...ahora me metiste en un problema-

-Fíjate que no..estamos metidos los dos-

-Y tu que te anexas a mi bronca?? Ya me metiste a un gran problema...si te metes en este problema sale peor-dijo Matt cruzando los brazos

-Pero quiero ayudarte, yo te metí y tengo que sacarte de esto-

-Ni lo pienses Taichi Yagami, eres un caso perdido para resolver problemas, ni siquiera puedes estudiar sin ayuda..como quieres ayudarme?-

-No metas aquí la escuela....no soy muy bueno con la aritmética, ni con calculo o sociología..pero lo intento-

-Sí..pero cuando lo intentas sale peor-

-Me estas diciendo inútil??-

-Yo no he dicho nada, pero si tú lo dices-

-Yamato Ishida..que te crees?? Todavía que te quiero ayudar tu te enojas y me empiezas a insultar-

-Ayudar??? Ayudar?? Tu solo causas problemas y cuando te metes los problemas son peor-

-Ishida ya me hartaste.....no podía mentirle a mi mejor amiga-

-No que va....pero si en puedes meter a mí en problemas no??-

-Esa no era mi intención, no sabía que decirle a Sora, ella no creo que lo entienda así como lo entendió Mimi-

-O sea que estas llamando estúpida a Sora-

-No, solo digo que no es fácil comprenderlo-

-Y quien necesita comprenderlo?? Que lo sepan o no, que lo entiendan o no.....me vale-

-Que te pasa Yamato??acaso no quieres a Sora como tu amiga??? Que hubieras hecho si ella te lo hubiera dicho a ti??-

-Pues decirle que estoy saliendo con un imbecil que solo se mete en problemas, que tengo que sacarlo de los problemas por que es un inmaduro e inútil-

-Sabes que??? Ya me hartaste, el único inmaduro que veo aquí eres tu-

-Eso no es cierto, tu no eres lo suficiente maduro como para saber que Sora sabe escuchar y entender las cosas-

-No tengo ganas de discutir con tigo-dijo Tai dándose la medio vuelta y caminando para su casa

-Eres un idiota imbecil Taichi Yagami-le dijo Yamato antes de que Tai se fuera

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: bueno no pude subir ni hacer ningún capitulo en estos dos días, me dieron las calificaciones y me salió que reprobé dos materias y eso no es cierto, y eso me puso de malas, y bueno se hizo todo un relajo en esos dos días y no tuve ni tiempo de tocar la computadora

Por que pelee a Tai y a Matt?? Pues no sé...se me ocurrió de repente, por que me imagine lo que Tai le iba a decir a Sora, entonces a Matt como lo vieron no le pareció en nada,,,,que le paso a Kari, en el siguiente capitulo lo escribiré 


	7. Kari se encuentra en el hospital, la rec...

Por que te gusta?

Joe estaba sentado en la sala de espera, se sentía muy mal, puesto que encontró a Kari intentando matarse, por que? Para él era un misterio, desde cuando pensó eso? Solo dios sabe.

-Disculpe...a quien espera?-

-A la señorita que traje, por intento de....-

-Ah..ella....usted es su familiar?-

-No-dijo Joe bajando la cabeza

-Entonces que es usted de esa joven?-

-Soy un amigo...la conozco por que su hermano me menciono que tenía una hermana de 7 y cuando ella cumplió los 8 nos conocimos-

-Ya veo.....y donde están los familiares de la chica?-

-No lose...intente llamearle a Tai, su hermano mayor, pero su celular estaba apagado-

-Ya veo...intente llamar a algún familiar-dijo el doctor mientras se iba

Joe se quedo cabizbajo un buen rato, después tomo su celular y volvió a marcar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai estaba caminando para su casa

-Estúpido Yamato, por que se enoja con migo..no podía decirle a Sora...se moriría, además ella es mi mejor amiga-Tai empezó a buscarse algo entre su chaqueta-rayos, se me cayo el celular..me lleva...y apenas lo acabo de comprar-dijo Tai mientras regresaba a donde había estado con Yamato

Al llegar se encontró con Matt, los dos se miraron fijamente

-Que??? Ahora vienes a pedirme perdón?-dijo sarcásticamente Yamato

Tai  no le hizo caso y busco en los arbustos

-Que buscas?-pregunto Yamato sin obtener respuesta

-Oye imbecil, te estoy hablando-dijo Matt esta vez más enojado-Creo que ya sé que buscas-dijo Matt intentando tranquilizarse-Acaso buscas esto??-menciono Matt mientras sacaba el celular de Tai

-Si eso-dijo Tai sin mirarlo y arrebatándole el celular

-Oye...ni siquiera me vas a dar un gracias por que tuve la molestia de tomarlo cuando te fuiste?-

-No me molestes-dijo Tai mientras lo prendía

-Para que lo prendes idiota, ni siquiera yo sé tu numero-

-Por que no me lo has preguntado estúpido, además Joe tiene el número-

-Quieres decir que el matado tiene tu numero y o no?-

-Por que no me lo has preguntado; es mas, Joe me acompaño a comprar el celular-

-Y por que no me habías hablado a mí, hubiera ido-

-Te hable...pero estabas con TU banda-dijo dándose la media vuelta

-Taichi....-

-Ya cállate, solo quieres joder-

Mientras decía esto sonó el celular

-Bueno-dijo un poco fastidiado Tai-Joe! Pero que gusto escucharte-dijo con una sonrisa

Matt al ver esto le dolió de sobremanera

-Y donde estas Joe sempai-

Tai cambio su sonrisa, se puso mas serio

-Estas bromeando..no es así??-dijo Tai irónicamente

-Eso no puede ser-

Esta vez Matt se empezaba a asustar

-Espera Joe...no me cuelgues-dijo en voz suplicante

Tai apago el celular, miro a Yamato

-Sabes donde queda el hospital Okinawa?-

-Si....esta por donde vivía Tk de pequeño-

-Rayos. esta muy lejos....bueno ya me voy-dijo mientras corría

-Tai espérame-dijo Matt mientras corría detrás de él

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushiro estaba sentado en una banca por la plaza Tokio, en sus rodillas se encontraba su computador, en su hombro derechos descansaba Takeru, estaba con los ojos cerrados, en eso sonó un celular

-Un celular?-dijo Izzy dejando de escribir en su computador 

Miro a Takeru, él siguió con los ojos cerrados, Takeru puso su mano izquierda en su pantalón y saco un celular

-Tu tienes celular??-dijo Koushiro impresionado

-Sí..mi hermano me lo regalo...junto con Tai y Joe-dijo mientras miraba de quien se trataba-Joe...que paso?-dijo mientras volvió a cerrar  los ojos

Koushiro solo lo veía

-Si, estoy con Koushiro.....en la plaza Tokio..............el hospital Okinawa??........si, si lo conozco esta por mi antigua casa....si......aja....esta bien......pero luego me cuentas que paso.......si....si...ya voy para allá- 

Takeru se levanto 

-Ya sabes a donde vamos?-

Koushiro asintió con la cabeza

-Pues vamos-dijo Takeru 

Los dos se fueron al hospital tomados de la mano, sin saber lo que le había pasado a Kari

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe estaba dando vueltas por la sala de espera, ya estaba desesperado

-Hola-dijo Tai agitado

-Tai hasta que llegas-dijo Joe

-que le paso a Kari?-

-Pues yo la encontré tirada en su recamara, y un cuchillo con sangre-

-No puede ser-exclamo Yamato entrando

Tai no le dio importancia a nada, solo se sentó y empezó a llorar, Kari casi siempre se la pasaba en los hospitales y en casa, de hecho ella le prometió a su hermano que no entraría a un hospital, por que ella los empezaba a odiar, Yamato miro a Tai, aun que se hubieran peleado, aun lo amaba, y le dolía verlo así, Yamato se arrodillo frente a él y lo abrazó

-Tai, estoy seguro que ella va a estar bien-

-Pero.....-

-Tai, si ella es como tu saldrá adelante-

-Por eso no saldrá adelante..por que es como yo-

-Te equivocas-dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos-Tu te metes en problemas....y cuando intentas sacarle solución lo empeoras, pero tu lo vuelves a intentar solucionar el problema.....aun que falles mil veces, tu eres perseverante, no te gusta quedarte sin hacer nada ante el problema, por eso Kari vivirá-Yamato beso la frente de Tai

-Gracias Yamato-dijo mientras lo besaba

-Tai..perdóname por insultarte hace rato..es que no me gusta lo que le dijiste a Sora-

-Te perdono, pero ahora tu perdóname por decirle a Sora que tu estabas enamorado de Mimi y que por eso estabas junto a mí, como yo salía con ella, tu querías saber lo que le gustaba, y también por decirle que te gustaba mucho mi hermana-

-Te perdono Tai....aun que no sé que le vamos a decir a Sora-dijo mientras besaba a Tai tiernamente

-No tienen que explicarme nada muchachos-dijo Sora apareciendo de repente

-SORA!!-gritaron los dos chicos al unísono

-No deben de grita en un hospital-dijo Mimi detrás de Sora

-Mimi...no me digas que......-

-Si Tai le dije-

-Por dios Mimi-

-Oye...es que no me gusta para nada Yamato.....y semejante mentirota-

-Jeje, lo siento-

-Oye Tai donde están tus padres-

-Se fueron de viaje Joe sempai-

-Ya veo-

En eso salió un doctor

-Los familiares de Kari Yagami-

-Este....yo soy su hermano, mis padres salieron de viaje-

-Entonces venga conmigo-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Este es el antepenúltimo capitulo...finalmente lo voy a acabar...espero que les este gustando..nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo, déjenme reviews, y perdón pero esta cosa se me borro...creo que debo aprender a leer ingles 


	8. Takeru y Koushiro se enteran y el secret...

Por que te gusta?

Tai entro al cuarto de Kari, en el rostro de ella se veía frustración, el se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano, eso hizo que la pequeña Kari recobrara el conocimiento

-Hermano-dijo ella suavemente

-Hola Kari-dijo sonriendo

-Donde estoy?-

-En el hospital de Okinawa-

-No estoy muerta?-

-Claro que no tontita-

-Rayos....bueno...ni modo-

-Que quisiste decir con eso?-

-Nada hermano-dijo sonriendo

-Bueno...ahora descansa-dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Kari cambio su sonrisa por una gran seriedad

-Por que te gusta???-se repetía una y otra vez la pequeña tratando de no llorar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tk y Koushiro ya habían llegado al hospital, fueron directamente a la sala de espera, todos estaban reunidos, Tai les estaba diciendo que Kari se encontraba ya bien

-Díganme...que paso?-dijo Takeru entrando

-Takeru...no te gustara saber-dijo Mimi desviando la mirada

-Por que lo dices-dijo Koushiro entrando después de Takeru

-Por que ella...bueno Kari....intento....matarse-dijo Mimi mirándolos fijamente a ambos

-Que que??-pregunto Takeru sorprendido

-Lo que escuchaste-agrego Matt-Ella intento matarse-

-Pero...-volteo a ver a Izzy-tu me dijiste que ella estaría bien...que no le pasaría nada malo-

-Eso lo sé-dijo intentando de no ver a Takeru directamente-Pero nunca pensé...que ella...llegaría a esto-

-Me mentiste....y la culpa también fue mía...por creerte-

-Takeru....escucha-agrego Mimi....tu no tienes la culpa...ella no entendió-

-Todo esto es mi culpa...por no corresponderle....por ser como yo-dijo corriendo fuera del hospital

-Takeru espera!-dijo Koushiro mientras corría de tras de el 

-Takeru no tiene la culpa..pero es un terco-Mimi volteo a ver a todos sus amigos-Por que me miran así?-dijo ella nerviosa

-Ahora nos vas a explicar que paso-dijo Sora mirándola fijamente

-Que paso de que???-dijo ella riendo nerviosamente

-Mimi Tachikawa-

-Me dijo por mi nombre, ahí vamos otra vez..que paso Tai?-

-No te hagas la inocente..por que Tk salio corriendo diciendo que fue su culpa?-

-No lo sé-

-Mentirosa....Mimi dinos de una vez-

-De acuerdo....yo sé por que Takeru hizo eso....pero si les digo romperé una promesa...y no quiero hacerlo-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru se detuvo ya afuera del hospital

-Takeru no fue tu culpa-dijo Koushiro agitado

-Si lo fue...no le correspondí.....y ella intento matarse..por mí-dijo intentando no llorar

-Tk-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-Ella no tiene la culpa ni tu tampoco......es solo que no lo entendió con mucha claridad....ella no sabe que si a ella le pasara algo malo...tu te sentirías mal...ahora que ella ya esta bien...dile eso para que ella lo sepa-

-Tienes razón Koushiro...por eso y otras razones te amo como no tienes idea-

-Me puedo imaginar-dijo dándole un beso en la frente-Ahora vamos.....Tienes que decirle a Kari lo que sientes por ella-

-De acuerdo-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los muchachos dejaron en paz a Mimi, por que sabían que cuando ella le prometía algo a Takeru no podía defraudarlo, en eso Joe estaba viendo el paisaje desde la ventana

-Que sucede superior Joe-

-Sora, Mimi me espantaron-

-Déjame decirte que no estamos tan feas-dijo Mimi en tono burlón y haciéndose la enojada

-No quise decir eso Mimi, es solo que estoy pensando-

-Se puede saber en que?-dijo amablemente Sora

-En un secreto-

-Un secreto?? Que tipo de secreto Superior?-

-Mimi esas cosas no se preguntan-dijo Sora algo enojada

-Pero que tal si es malo o bueno, o si le gusta alguien...podemos ayudarle-

-En eso tienes razón Mimi-

-Las dos son muy buenas amigas.....entienden a la perfección la relación que tienen Tai y Yamato-

-Claro que sí..para eso estamos los amigos-

-Bueno les diré mi secreto...si prometen no decirlo y ayudarme-

-Lo prometemos-dijeron las dos chicas al unísono

-Bueno mi secreto trata de.......-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

Quedo ya la octava parte...pronto lo terminare...y no sé....tal vez le haga continuación....todavía no sé....bueno hasta la próxima y déjenme reviews


	9. No hay que decirles

Por que te gusta?

Kari dejo de llorar, sabía que no valía la pena derramar lagrimas, se sentó en la cama al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las lagrimas del rostro

-Hola Kari-san-dijo Mimi muy contenta mientras entraba a la habitación

-Hola Mimi-san-

-Que mala eres-dijo Mimi mientras se sentaba junto a ella

-Por que lo dices?-

-Por que te querías morir antes que yo......es mas....yo debo de morirme primero y después tu-

-Mimi que cosas dices-dijo Kari regalándole una sonrisa

-Bueno y como te sientes?-

-Bien gracias-

-Hola Kari-chan-

-Sora-chan?-

-Creías que no iba a venir o que?-

-No es eso....solo que no te esperaba....un minuto...no que te ibas a EU?

-Claro que voy a irme a EE...solo que me regrese por ti-dijo Mimi abrazando a Kari

-Kari-chan-

-Dime Sora-chan-

-Por que estas sonrojada?-

-No...yo no.....eso que......estoy acalorada-

-Entonces abriré la ventana-dijo Mimi soltando a Kari

Mimi abrió la ventana, Kari la miraba atentamente, la verdad es que ella no sabía por que se sonrojo cuando Mimi la abrazó

-Kari-chan....no se te vayan a salir los ojos de tanto mirar a Mimi-dijo con voz picara Sora

-Pero que dices Sora-chan-dijo Kari sonrojada

-Kari-chan...no esta mal que te guste una mujer-

-Pero que estas diciendo Sora.....yo quiero a Mimi como una amiga...de ahí no pasa-

-Entonces explícame....por que te sonrojaste cuando Mimi te abrazó-

-Pues yo....yo.....este....no lo sé-

-Piénsalo-

-De que hablaban-

-De nada Mimi-san...bueno será mejor que dejemos a Kari descansar-

-De acuerdo...adiós Kari-san-

-Adiós Sora-chan, adiós Mimi-san-

Las dos jóvenes se retiraron dejando a Kari confundida

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeru se detuvo en la entrada del hospital

-Que te sucede Takeru-kun?- 

-Pues no sé.....cuando entremos tendremos que decir que tu y yo somos......-

-Eso lo se-agrego Koushiro-Se que lo tomaran no muy bien que digamos-

-Por que no mejor no decimos que somos pareja-

-Si tu quieres....para mí esta bien lo que decidas-

-De acuerdo...cuando este listo para enfrentarme a mi hermano se lo diré...pero por lo mientras actuaremos como amigos-

-Como quieras Takeru-

-Bueno...le diré a Kari y a Mimi que no digan nada de este asunto-

Koushiro beso tiernamente a Takeru, como un besó de despedida

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

Bueno quedo.....me voy de vacaciones.....:P no podré terminar el fic hasta que regrese...me ausentare 3 días...luego lo termino y le hago continuación....déjenme reviews...y no me extrañen mucho...hasta después de los 3 días 

Bye, se cuidan


	10. Los secretos

Por que te gusta?

Takeru entro tímidamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Hikari, se acerco lentamente a la cama y la miro fijamente, estaba dormida, Takeru con su mano acaricio la frente de la muchacha

-Kari...perdóname, estas así por que.....por que me gusta Koushiro....no fu mi intención....no sabía que tu....nunca paso por mi cabeza que-Takeru se detuvo unos momentos, solo la miraba, ella se veía tan tranquila

-Yo no quise...lastimarte....es solo que....yo te quiero como a Yamato......no siento otra cosa por ti-Takeru no pudo evitar llorar

-No es tu culpa-dijo Kari acariciando el pelo de Tk

-Kari-dijo Takeru mientras veía a los ojos a la joven

-Perdóname tu a mi...por no comprender....no sabía que te lastimaría-

-Kari-Takeru abrasó a la joven-Te quiero mucho.....es verdad...no me gustaría que nada te pasara....por que eres una gran persona....eres mi hermana..... si Yamato me llegara a faltar....si Mimi no esta....si Sora esta ocupada....Joe trabaja demasiado.....iría contigo....si Tai te faltara......si Sora te llega a faltar.....si Joe no puede.....si Mimi esta lejos.....si Koushiro esta ocupado en su computadora.....si mi hermano esta con su banda....yo estaré para ayudarte y escucharte...por que eres alguien en mi vida...eres una hermana que aprecio mucho-

-Gracias Takeru-dijo Kari regresándole el abrazo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Con que eso decidieron-dijo con tristeza Mimi

-Si...por eso te pido que no digas nada...todavía-

-Esta bien...si Tk esta de acuerdo-

-Claro que si...el me lo pidió-

-Que lastima...no estaré ahí para ver cuando Takeru le diga a todos que te ama, Koushiro-

-Por que dices eso?....acaso no piensas regresar a Japón durante un tiempo??-

-Yo...bueno....no quise decir eso......pero bueno no diré nada de nada...lo juro....primero me muero a que lo diga-

-Gracias Mimi-san-

-De nada Koushiro-chan-

-Y ustedes dos de que hablan...por que están en un rincón donde no los ve nadie-dijo Joe apareciendo de repente-espero que no estén haciendo nada malo-agrego Joe con una sonrisa picara

-Joe sempai...como sé le ocurre-dijo Mimi sonrojada

-Bueno me lo suponía-

-Pues esta equivocada...un mil por ciento-comento Koushiro 

-De acuerdo...no se enojen...bueno Mimi no vayas a decir nada...escuchaste-

-Escuche bien Superior Joe....primero me voy a la tumba que decir una palabra de su secreto Joe sempai-

-Bueno...nos vemos luego.....me despiden de Kari-

-Claro-dijo Mimi con una gran sonrisa

-"_Últimamente Mimi esta diciendo que primero se muere antes de contar algo que le piden que guarde...esto esta muy sospechoso"-_pensó Izzy mirando de una manera rara a Mimi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En otra parte de la sala de espera, estaban platicando Sora, Matt y Tai

-En serio no estas enojada Sora-chan?-

-Claro que no Matt-kun-

-Mi querido y pequeño lobo...ya llevas mas de una hora preguntándole a Sora-chan lo mismo-dijo Tai cruzando los brazos-Y ella te ha contestado lo mismo por mas de una hora-agrego Tai

-Lo sé..pero es que saber que ella esta enamorada de mí...y yo estoy enamorado de ti...no sé...se me hace imposible que no este enojada-

-Oye...me estas diciendo que me enojo por cualquier cosa-dijo un poco molesta Sora

-Lo vez......ya te enojaste-

-No es cierto Matt-kun-

-Perdona Sora pero creo que Matt tiene razón...estas enojada-

-Que no-dijo Sora como retando a Tai

-Que si-dijo algo molesto Tai

-No-

-Sí-

-No-

-Sí-

-Si-diciendo esto Sora se tapo rápidamente la boca

-Lo ves te echaste de cabeza Sora-dijo riendo Tai

-Tai cállate-

-No quiero-

-Que bueno que son los mejores amigos-dijo resignado Matt

-Bueno...ya me voy-

-Joe sempai-dijo Tai sonriendo

-Tengo examen y no quiero llegar tarde-

-Joe...espero que te vaya muy bien-dijo Tai sonriendo 

-Gracias Tai....Sora no digas nada-

-Lo prometo-

Tai le sonreía mucho a Joe, esto hizo que Matt se empezara a enojar, Sora al ver que Matt se estaba enojando mejor se retiro del lugar por protección

-Adiós Joe sempai-

Joe se despidió de Tai con la mano, Tai volteo a ver a Matt, al ver como estaba se espanto, Matt estaba que echaba chispas

-Hola.....mi lobo-dijo Tai nervioso

-Muy contento con Joe....¿no?-

-Si..claro que.....no...no nada de eso....solo me cae muy bien-

-Si como no-

-Lobito mío no te enojes...sabes que yo te amo a ti-

Matt solo frunció el ceño

-Lobito no te enojes-dijo Tai abrazando a Matt

-Tai que haces?-

-Esto-

Tai beso tiernamente a Matt quien al principio no quería, pero luego se dejo llevar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Hola....interrumpo?- Koushiro finalmente articulo palabra, hace rato (antes de que Matt y Tai se dieran el beso) Koushiro entro sin avisar a la habitación de Kari, y vio que Takeru abrazaba a Kari y ella se veía muy feliz abrasada a él

-No claro que no-dijo Takeru separándose de Kari

-Bueno querido amigo mío....será mejor que vayas a recoger tus cosas-

-Amigo?-

-Claro Koushiro voy al rato-

-Bueno....Kari que sucede-

-Amigos...ustedes?-

-Decidimos ser amigos..por ahora..por favor no digas anda de lo que viste-

-Claro...lo prometo-

Takeru le sonrió a Kari y salió del cuarto junto con Koushiro

-Por que te gusta?-dijo Kari antes de quedarse dormida

FIN

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Que fiasco....pero bueno...según YO ahí termina.....como que no me gusto el final..pero por eso habrá una continuación...según Kari no les dice a Koushiro y a Takeru que Matt y Tai salen juntos...pero bueno...todo lo que no tiene respuesta la tendrán en la continuación. Déjenme reviews por favor..hasta la continuación


End file.
